Allowing a target computing device to copy data from a source computing device creates an opportunity for unwanted copying of the data by a third device. This is particularly true when data is copied via a wireless technology. Under such circumstances, a hacking device may listen to wireless transmissions between the target computing device and the source computing device, glean certain information, and request the data from the source computing device in the same manner as the target computing device requested the data and thereby illicitly obtain a copy of the data.